Life as we Know it !
by meganmacguirex
Summary: This is one of my occuring dream's about Degrassi :
1. Chapter 1

Life as we Know it ...

quicknote:: this fan fiction is wrote in the POV of a girl called Jessica who's moved to Degrassi.

Chapter One ..

My 'Life'

Life , most people think Life , is a gift ,but for me , it's a living hell..

i recently found out that the family i grew up with , my 'Dad' and my 'Sister' (my 'Mom' died when i was little) well turns out i was adopted and not only did i find out i was adopted , but my 'Dad' also kicked me out of the house .. i'm 15.  
so now i live in a 3 bedroomed flat in Toronto , luckily my adoptive dad still pays all my bills and he pays for a live in housekeeper , she basically cooks , clean's and annoys me .. just like a mother.  
Steven ('Dad') made me move out so he could get married again and have more children , apparently Susan didn't like having 'his' kids around but of course she couldn't get rid of Carol ('Sister') as she is blood related to Steven , so guess who got the boot? Not only was i forced to move out i also had to leave the country , but thankfully Steven was kind enough to support me and what not so , he visit's once a month or so , tell's Susan he's on a ''buisness'' trip. But the one thing that is the hardest isn't the fact i'm in a completely different country , it isn't the fact i have no clue who my family is ,  
it's starting a new school. Back in New York , i went to Vanderbelt Prep , it's some posh private school and well it was okay i guess but i've never been to public school , even my kindergarden was private but now , i only have money for the bare ecentials , (food , water , clothes , rent etc ...) i have to go to public school , and not just any public school , i had to go to the public school with the dirtiest reputation in the whole of Canada ... i was kind of looking forward to going .. i was going to re-envent myself , but as what?  
i'm going to be different ... i'm going ...

to Degrassi!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ..

The End of Your Life .. or the Beginning?

Today's was my first unofficial day at 'Degrassi Community School' , and by unofficial , i mean , that i had to go to the school and they'd have to ask me million's of question's about my education because they're to lazy to look at my file , that and they'll give me a timetable , or at least that's what the told me over the phone ... sorta ? i had no idea what to wear , i though about a suit skirt kinda thing but then what if someone saw me , maybe i should wear a short skirt and a skimpy top ? but what if they all think i'm a slut? jean's and a cute t-shirt? guess that's what i'll have to go with , Degrassi , here i come!  
As i walked into Degrassi , my thought's of the place went right out the window , there were metal detectors at the doors , police everywhere , it was nothing like the casual scandalous school i had heard about , my face dropped. As i walked through the hall's of Degrassi , i was terrified , of what had happened of what was going to happen and what my life would turn out to be , there seemed so many rules at this 'New' Degrassi , like Uniform's , ID Badges , no sexual contact during school.. It was like a Police State. I reached the Main office , after asking for direction's of Numerous people , i walked in with alot of hesitation only to be greeted by what seemed to be a nice guy , he was the Principil , Simpson was his name , we went to his office and i sat in a weird chair , it was red and shaped like a hand .. i admired his taste and creativity ,  
i couldn't even begin to explain how a man with creativity was head of this school? it just didn't make sense. As he sat their in a Black hand chair , slightly taller than the one i was sitting in , he started explaining the rules , the restrictions and then the worst thing happened... he passed me ...

a UNIFORM!  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three ..

What seemed worse than Living ..

my First Official day came a week after my Unofficial day , they delayed me coming to Degrassi a week just so they could get paperwork done , so i spent a week infront of the TV watching 90210 and Glee .. i kinda missed my 'Family' but , Today was a new day , and nothing could get me down , i was all ready , Hair done,  
make-up done, horrible uniform on , all i had to do was walk out the door , but something was stopping me , i was so unbelievably focused on re inventing myself i forgot who i really was , some kids from the big apple who lost her mom to Cancer , as i thought about my 'Mom' i remember something crucial , the bracelet , when i turned 5 year's old , my 'Mom' bought me this gorgeous bracelet , it was a silver charm braclet and everytime i did something good at school , or i was brave she gave me a charm , when she was diagnosed with Cancer , i gained a charm like twice a week , when she died , my 'Dad' got me a charm of a heart and engraved was 'i Believe in you - Mom' , i wore it all the time , and today i wasn't going to make an exeption , so i got the bracelet from my room and i left my apartment ...

Head Held High. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four ..

That Guy...

When i finally get into the school the bell had rung and the hall's were empty , i stuffed my things into my locker and practically ran to my first class. English .

My head was filled was emotion , thoughts and alcohal. i kinda got drunk last night watching Grey's anatomy , talk about a wicked hangover!  
Whilst staring into space thinking about .. well nothing i heard a murmer ,  
at first i assumed it was the teacher talking so i just ignored it , then someone hit me with a ball of paper , i looked up only to see a guy , but he wasn't just any guy , he was the hottest guy i've ever seen , as he gestured to me to open the ball of paper i could feel my heart racing and my hand's were shaking , the possibility's kept multiplying in my head , i opened the paper , revealing what it sayed ..

- Hi , I'm Eli , wanna have Lunch with my Friend's and I?-

When i read this my face lit up , i had been so worried about making friend's , and who to sit with at lunch , word's couldn't decribe how i felt. as i looked up from the paper Eli gave me a look as if to say ''You in?'' i nodded happily with my cheek's bright red and a smile from ear to ear ..

i was starting to like Degrassi... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five..

Sandwiches and Love

Hours passed , and time was wasted , i was longing for lunch , i was longing for Eli , i don't know what it was but there was something between us , was it Love , i have no idea , i've never felt what it's like to love , or be loved , for year's i longed for my real family , to find that special feeling , a special kind of love , i never really felt that with my 'family'. As the lunch bell rang , i started to shake , i started to feel naushus , i ran out of the class and i was so nervous ,I threw up in the garbage bin i Went to my Locker to get a change of clothes , as i barfed on my shirt , luckily i had a spare so i quickly changed and ran outside , i saw Eli , sitting on a bench with two other kids from my english class , i was too nervous to just walk up to them , i stood there , still , for 5 minute's , then Eli spotted me , he gestured me to come over , but i continued to stand still then i threw up in the closest Garbage bin , ]  
then i burst into tear's , unfortunetly Eli noticed and came rushing to my aid , just like in the movie's. But life isn't like what it is in the movie's , as Eli came rushing to my aid , i slipped on my own vomit and passed out from a concusion..

Epic Fail !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six ..

Smooth ..

i came to , in the nurses office , they said they were trying to get in contact with my mom , when they saw my face their reaction was EPIC! ''My 'Mom' died when i was 6'' i said , sort of in a giggle. They told me their file said i lived with my mom , i obviously corrected them about my housekeeper , i then asked if i could go and get my lunch only to be told school finished an hour ago , i had to get a Cab home because Principel Simpson wouldn't let me walk with a concusion , when i got to my front door , i stood there for a good half an hour trying to unlock my door .. i was trying to unlock it with my keyring , i was still pretty buzzed from the night before , and the concusion wasn't helping ! i finally got into my apartment and i just collapsed on the couch , some first day , i have my nerves , but they've never been this bad , maybe it was Eli , maybe he was different , that smirk made me weak , i felt like i could marry him right then and there , and we hadn't even had a proper conversation , but maybe i was getting ahead of myself , after all , i'd only been at Degrassi for ...

One day ! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The AfterMath !

The next day was a blur , my head still hurt like crazy ,  
but nothing could stop me seeing Eli. I had to explain ... but what would i explain? Taht i was drunk? or that i find him so attractive i got nervous and threw up? yeah maybe that would be a bad idea ? i could just ignore him for a while , until things blow over and we both forget .. but how long would that take , a month ? a year ? maybe i should just pretend it never happened , that would mean i wouldn't have to ignore Eli. Either way ...

It still happened! 


End file.
